1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, and particularly to a mouse structure that is capable of being retractable, automatically positioned in an open state, and less space occupied when not in use.
2. Related Art
Types and shapes of mice are many and various. Whatever the type or shape is, a conventional mouse has its own physical size which occupies a certain space whenever it is in use or not. Although a mouse can be designed in small size, it is merely suitable for users having smaller palms but not for most users.
Hence a conventional mouse is being improved to have a retracting portion being retractable into a casing of the mouse to reduce the size when not in use. However, when the retracting portion is being moved out of the casing, an upper face of the retracting portion tends to retain an elevation difference with an upper wall of the housing, which causes an inappropriate position of the retracting portion, and is further required to be manually manipulated to align with the retracting portion and the casing. Otherwise the retracting portion will be retracted back to the casing while the mouse is in use, and which severely affects the use of the mouse. Furthermore, when being positioned in a close state, the retracting portion is manipulated with a certain force to move back to the casing, but the process of moving back is difficult and not smooth, causing the retracting portion to be blocked easily by the casing. Therefore, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional mouse by improving it to be easy to use.